Alérian 31 - Le chant des Dragons
by iloveharlock
Summary: Si le Second du Firestarter privilégie désormais sa vie de famille, Alérian remplit à temps plein ses fonctions d'Amiral tout en menant le Destroyer. Les nouvelles menaces tapies dans la mer d'étoiles se raniment mais même s'il ne les connaît pas, Alérian se tiendra prêt aux combats. Bonheurs, défis, surprises, sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers_ : Albator, Warius, Clio, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Bob l'Octodian et son Metal Bloody Saloon appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen qui me les prêt gracieusement

Les autres sont à moi

 **1.**

Le _Metal Bloody Saloon AA-999_ avait accueilli le _Firestarter_ pour son escale de mi-Mission.

\- A ta santé, jeune balafré !

\- Arrête d'essayer de me saouler avant que je ne reparte dans la mer d'étoiles, pouffa Alérian. Rien ne m'empêchera de donner l'ordre d'envol de mon Destroyer !

\- Comme si je l'ignorais ? ! se réjouit le colossal Octodian en barrissant de plaisir. La dynastie des balafrés est une ruine pour mon petit commerce puisque vous tenez l'alcool comme peu d'Humains en sont capables.

Alérian pouffa, vidant un autre godet de red bourbon, sans scrupules, vu qu'il était à soixante-douze heures du départ de son Destroyer !

\- Arrête de plaindre tes finances, Octodian, tu es quasiment milliardaire. J'ai pris mes renseignements !

\- Mais le contraire aurait été étonnant. Bien que tu ne me soupçonnes de rien, gamin !

\- Tes entreprises, ta chaîne de _MBS_ , cela ferait pâlir n'importe quel chef d'entreprise, qu'il soit Humain ou non. Et tu es mon ami, Bob !

\- En ce cas, je vais te présenter Olarankdisendell !

\- Hein, qui ?

\- Mon fils, mon héritier, et le futur patron ! Et il doit t'identifier si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'éventre à ta première venue !

\- Sympa, la famille… Mais, ton fils, Bob, vu votre longévité, il a dû naître bien avant moi ?

\- En effet, il vient juste de fêter son centenaire !

\- Gloups !

\- Rincez-vous le gosier ! fit Olarankdisendell entré sur ces entrefaites en servant un nouveau verre au jeune homme à la crinière de neige. C'est offert par la maison !

\- Offert, ou mis sur mon ardoise ? jeta un autre interlocuteur qui venait lui aussi d'apparaître sur le seul de la salle.

Au simple mot prononcé par une voix familière, Alérian se leva et se retourna d'un bloc.

\- Papa !

Et le père et le fils se précipitèrent dans les bras des uns des autres, sous les regards mouillés des deux colosses Octodians.

* * *

Oshryn Ludjinchraft, le Second du _Firestarter_ avait demandé à voir son Amiral, quelques jours après le départ pour finir la Mission.

\- J'ai crâné, Alie… Je ne tiens plus… Il faut que je rentre chez moi !

\- Auprès de Skemdel et de votre enfant. Comme si je ne pouvais pas le comprendre de tout mes propres cœurs ! Tu es venu au début de Mission, Oshryn, je ne l'espérais même pas, j'ai été touché à un point infini par ta présence. Je suis Amiral, je te soulage de tes fonctions.

Alérian croisa les bras sur son bureau.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus beau que l'amour de ses parents. Rentre à la maison, Oshryn. Et tous mes vœux de bonheur !

\- Merci, Alie. Je ne savais pas si… Merci, Amiral ! Et les successeurs ?

\- Je m'en accommoderai, grogna Alérian. Quand j'aurai leurs noms, je pourrai les cibler.

\- Merci, Alie.

\- Tu peux te retirer, conclut un peu sèchement Alérian.

\- Bien, obéit le jeune homme blond, surpris par la conclusion de l'entretien, mais ne s'y opposant en rien.

* * *

Alérian passa les mains sur son visage, épuisé, les cœurs battant à la chamade, bouillant comme de l'intérieur, suant bien trop en dépit de la climatisation de son Destroyer.

\- Des mois écoulés, aucune trace des Socrates. On ne me laisse jamais autant de marge… Mais c'est le pire signe annonciateur pour la suite… Oshryn, tu t'en vas pour ton propre bonheur familial ! Tu as raison, tu as tout compris de la vie et de l'amour. Nos routes se séparent. Adieu ou à bientôt, mon ami – nos amis avec Skemdel !

Alérian soupira, fixant les fauteuils des consoles vides de ses Second et Officier Scientifique.

\- Merveilleux bonheur à vous. Mais vous m'abandonnez… Et ceux qui viendront, je ne sais…

\- Un red bourbon ? proposa Beebop, le merveilleux robot blanc et rouge.

\- Non. Un café, très noir. Tous ces jours qui passent, je dois continuer à être opérationnel à 200 %.

\- Café ! jeta le robot qu'Alérian chérissait plus que tout au monde.

\- Merci, Beep' !

Et Alérian ne fit plus que réfléchir à son affaire en cours !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

 _Oshryn s'était encore confié._

 _\- Etre papa, je ne réalisais pas… Et puis Skem et moi avons eu notre enfant que nous n'espérions plus après toutes ces années de démarches et d'attentes, de refus, d'espoirs, de désillusions ! J'ai égoïstement pensé que Skemdel pourrait s'en occuper, dernier arrivé sur le Destroyer – et il voulait se charger seul… Mais je me trompais ! J'ai à être avec mon mari ! Nous avons un enfant ! Je rentre auprès de lui, d'eux. Pardonne-moi, Alie._

 _\- Je suis trop heureux pour toi que pour avoir la moindre once de ressentiment ! Soyez heureux !_

 _\- Merci, Alie._

 _Alérian se leva pour enlacer son ami de toujours._

 _\- Et ne me fais aucune avance pour cette étreinte._

 _\- Merci, Alie._

 _Et en un geste spontané, Oshryn avait néanmoins failli embrasser les lèvres de son Amiral, déviant au dernier instant pour un baiser amical._

 _\- A bientôt, chez nous, quand tu seras en congés pour des repas sans aucune ambiguïté, Alie._

 _\- Avec plaisir, mon ami. Qui seront les remplaçants ? Je n'ai pas encore été consulter la newsletter de la Flotte…_

 _\- Des frères, jumeaux : Phop et Rhikel Torsbim !_

 _\- Merci, je prends note._

 _\- Ils seront en vacances, sur la planète-plage de Shirsung, où nous ferons escale dans un mois pour notre visite à l'Observatoire de la Zone Galactique, et tu auras autant de jours de liberté que moi j'en aurai pour ranger mes affaires et tout laisser en ordre derrière moi, poursuivit Oshryn. En camps de vacances !_

 _\- Pourquoi ton annonce me semble tout sauf innocente ? ironisa Alérian. Sans compter que tu insistes. Et tu sais qu'il faut rarement me répéter deux fois, sauf quand je m'enferre dans mes égarements de Gardien des Univers bien trop outrecuidant !_

 _Le Second blond du Destroyer eut un éblouissant sourire._

 _\- Parce que je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, Amiral !_

 _\- Et tu as tellement raison._

 _Et Alérian éclata de rire._

 _\- Je pourrai me planquer derrière un arbre et tout observer ?_

 _\- Certainement pas. Je tiens à ce que tu emportes une image de prestige de mes étoiles, et non de mes idées débiles !_

 _\- Tu es toutes les contradictions réunies en un seul être fabuleux, Alie – et je ne parle même pas de tes cœurs de Dragon ! Adulte, enfant, et tu réussis pourtant à toujours user de ces personnalités en toi pour résoudre les pires situations ! Continue._

 _\- J'espère… Donc, si je compte bien, j'ai encore un mois avant qu'on ne soit à ce camp de vacances de Shirsung ! J'ai tout mon temps ! Et toi, tu es de corvée !_

 _\- De quoi ? s'étrangla Oshryn._

 _Le jeune homme blond agita les mains en signe de dénégation._

 _\- Je suis sur le départ. Je prépare tout. Ne me demande pas plus !_

 _\- Je te demande tout le reste ! gronda Alérian, sans plus plaisanter. Tu mets tes affaires en ordre, mais tu as toujours à assurer les tâches à bord que mon statut d'Amiral ne me permet pas de remplir. Des nouveaux Aspirants partent bientôt en Vol de Préparation Finale, j'ai à préparer leurs vols et épreuves « en réel ». A toi le Registre de Bord, la gestion de l'équipage. Les urgences, c'est pour moi, ne t'inquiète pas !_

 _\- Comme si nous avions jamais été sur une autre longueur d'onde !_

 _Et les deux amis se sourirent._

* * *

Depuis la passerelle de son _Arcadia_ , Albator ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser.

\- A ton âge, vieux croûton, tu vas t'habituer à une nouvelle équipe ? Il me semblait t'avoir entendu dire il y a peu que tu ne pouvais te passer de tes piliers ! Et Oshryn était le plus solide d'entre eux à bord de ton Destroyer !

\- Mais il part pour le voyage le plus important de sa vie, avec son mari, avec leur enfant. Et nous resterons en contact ! Tout l'important est là, papa ! Pour la suite, je dois juste faire avec !

L'hologramme de son père se pencha légèrement en avant.

\- Et tu vas surtout n'en faire qu'à ta tête, mon grand garçon ! Bonne idée ! J'aimerais être là !

\- Quoi, tu sais… ?

\- Je suis ton père !

\- En ce cas, je ne changerai rien à mes projets ! Tu peux me suivre, à distance ou non, sauf si tu as des prévisions de vols personnels ?

\- Je n'ai jamais rien quand tu es dans la tourmente ! J'arrive !

\- Merci, papa !

Mais la communication coupée, Alérian se détourna, les yeux très secs, passant machinalement la main dans sa crinière ivoirine de jeune homme de trente-six ans.

\- Un nouveau départ ? Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter… Et pourtant je n'ai pas le choix… Comment vais-je bien pouvoir m'en sortir ? Je suis perdu ! Mon meilleur ami me quitte !

Alérian soupira, tendant la main vers son verre de thé glacé pour se rafraîchir.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

\- Je suis à nouveau un Dragonneau de Poche ! Denver, la vision de l'autre fois. Voulais-tu me faire deviner que j'allais avoir moi-même un nouveau bébé dans mon foyer ? (*)

\- Oui, tu l'as enfin compris ?

\- Je suis parfois lent à la détente, reconnut Alérian. Mais, toi aussi !

Denver s'approcha en se dandinant de son ami.

\- De quoi, ces paroles sibyllines… ?

\- Ta compagne de poche attend un heureux événement !

\- Oh, le bonheur. Merci pour l'annonce, mon meilleur ami Humain, mon seul ami Humain à deux cœurs ! Mais il y a pour dix-huit mois de gestation, j'ai le temps de me faire à l'idée !

Lui-même Dragonneau, en langes, Alérian se laissa à nouveau tomber sur son séant, agitant sa minuscule queue fourchue.

\- Je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami à moi aussi. Pas à la bataille, heureusement. Mais même si c'est pour le plus bel avenir pour lui, je me retrouve seul… Et l'esprit des Socrates a surchargé le mien, même si ce ne fut que pour quelques secondes, j'ai cru bouillir de l'intérieur ! Mais ces affreux ne se manifestent pas ! Je ne sais quoi penser… Passons. Le rêve de notre rencontre était bienvenu, je voulais t'annoncer ce que mes cœurs avaient ressentis en sentant tant de battement de cœurs en une seule fois !

\- Tu es merveilleux, fit Denver en se frottant contre les jambes de son ami.

Denver leva la tête, allongeant le cou à son maximum, battant des ailes, et hululant de façon totalement inattendue.

\- Denver ?

Le minuscule Roi des Dragons eut comme un sourire.

\- C'est le Chant des Dragons. Nous annonçons à tous les Etres Surnaturels que notre avenir se poursuit !

Bébé Dragon, Alérian tenta de prendre la même pose, mais n'émit qu'un son rauque, éraillé et s'étranglant !

* * *

Demrod, l'Ordinateur Central du _Firestarter_ émit un bip de prise de parole.

\- Nous entamons notre approche de la planète-plage de Shirsung, Amiral. Nous serons à l'arrêt au Quai d'Arrimage dans quatre heures.

\- Parfait. J'ai avalisé les bons de sortie de ceux qui souhaitaient profiter des trois jours de relâche. Je peux m'occuper de ma propre valise.

\- Ton ordonnance Beebop l'apportera à ton hôtel après que tu auras récupéré les données enregistrées par l'Observatoire depuis le passage du précédent vaisseau de guerre.

\- Tu as les renseignements que je t'ai demandés ? s'enquit encore le jeune homme.

\- J'ai tout transféré sur ton téléphone ! Ce sera plus discret pour ton approche et te la facilitera !

\- Merci, Demrod, tu es plein d'attentions !

\- C'est mon rôle, Amiral, je te le rappelle. Je suis là pour tout superviser !

\- C'est aussi mon rôle à moi. Depuis mes premiers pas mes Tuteurs m'ont appris à me prendre en mains et à m'occuper de moi… J'ai du mal à déléguer et à me faire servir, même si c'est infiniment plaisant concernant le second point ! Je quitte le bord dans cinq heures donc. On ne se reverra qu'à mon retour ! Veille bien sur mon Destroyer, Demrod, et alerte-moi à la moindre anomalie, même la plus futile, car dans notre boulot il y a rarement quelque chose d'anodin !

\- A tes ordres, Amiral.

Soulagé, Alérian se leva, quittant son grand fauteuil noir sur l'aire de sa passerelle.

* * *

De retour à ses appartements, Alérian s'était dirigé vers sa chambre, y trouvant Beebop qui faisait des allers et retour entre les armoires encastrées et ses valises sur roulettes. Il déboucla sa ceinture, ôta sa veste et son pull à col roulé fin tissu bleu pétrole.

\- Tes bagages seront bientôt prêts, Alie !

\- Mais je n'en doute pas, mon vieil ami, sourit le jeune homme à la crinière immaculée, caressant machinalement le pendentif en forme de rose noire qu'il dissimulait généralement sous son uniforme.

Tout en faisant tourner ses chenilles, le petit robot rouge et blanc revint avec quelques vêtements en travers de ses courts bras.

\- Pourquoi ces vêtements de plage ?

\- Shirsung est une planète-plage. Il n'y a que cela, du sable. Et la colonie est alimentée par les cargos qui se relayent pour l'approvisionner, quasi en tout. Après mon entrevue à l'Observatoire, quand j'aurai transmis les enregistrements à Demrod, j'aurai deux jours et demi de relâche !

\- Mais tu as déjà eu une semaine, il y a peu, au _MBS_ de Bob et de son fils !

\- J'aime les escales ! gloussa Alérian.

\- Et toi, tu as un but derrière la tête ! se trémoussa Beebop.

\- Bien sûr, toujours ! Et Oshryn l'avait deviné dès le premier instant ! Mon ami me manquera toujours…

\- Tu en auras d'autres.

\- Merci, Beep !

Et sans plus de façons, Alérian étreignit le petit robot qui parut presque rougir sous la démonstration d'affection de toujours entre eux !

 _(*) Merci à Joker73 d'avoir soulevé que cette apparence de bébé Dragon n'était finalement peut-être pas si innocente_


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Ses formalités remplies auprès de l'Observatoire de la Zone Galactique – c'est-à-dire qu'il avait reçu les enregistrements des trois mois précédents, ayant pris quelques renseignements de vive-voix sur certains points – Alérian s'était retrouvé entièrement libre de lui-même pour les deux jours et demi à venir.

Et étant sur une planète paradisiaque, question tourisme, moins pour les colonies entièrement dépendantes de l'extérieur, d'où l'extrême sécurisation de la Zone Galactique afin de pouvoir toujours l'approvisionner, le jeune homme s'était laissé aller.

* * *

En sandales, short, mais surtout t-shirt marqué du symbole de la République Indépendante, Alérian traînant dans les différents Centres de Détentes de la planète-plage, qui n'était en réalité qu'une gigantesque station-spatiale mobile et non une véritable planète qui aurait été impossible à visiter même en une vie !

Mais pas tout à fait « perdu », Alérian s'était incrusté à la _Félicité_ , un complexe hôtelier, que lui avait renseigné Demrod.

Et comme il n'avait pas trop de temps à perdre, le jeune homme avait assidûment fréquenté les piscines centrales, affichant ostensiblement son t-shirt à l'emblème de sa Flotte.

* * *

\- Vos joues roses, pas une ride en dépit de cette chevelure de neige. Vous êtes des nôtres. On peut t'offrir un verre, partenaire ?

Levant les yeux de la table où il avait tapé l'incruste presque toute la journée, Alérian découvrit deux êtres au teint bleuté, aux crins écarlates, les yeux plus noirs que la suie, jumeaux, sans aucune équivoque possible !

\- Merci. Je veux bien. J'apprécie toujours à boire gratos. Mais je vous le rendrai direct !

\- Ok, partenaire.

\- Pourquoi cette obstination de « partenaire » ? s'étonna sincèrement Alérian.

Les jumeaux Phop et Rhikel Torsbim froncèrent les sourcils.

\- Ton t-shirt, partenaire, tu es des nôtres, de la Flotte !

\- Oui, indéniablement. Je suis de Déa… Mais vous, vos teints, ces prunelles dorées… ?

\- Nous sommes des fils adoptifs de la Flotte de la République de la Flotte Indépendante ! La République accueille et est amicale envers des êtres comme nous.

\- Qui parle ? Et qu'êtes-vous ?

\- C'est moi, Phop, qui ai répondu. Et nous sommes des Lothiens d'origine.

\- Mois, c'est Rhikel, je protège toujours mon petit frère…

\- Je suis né en second, je suis donc l'aîné, protesta Phop.

\- Je protège toujours mon petit frère ! insista Rhikel. Que nous soyions étrangers à la République, quelle importance ? La République s'ouvre depuis quelques décennies au monde extérieur. Nous sommes fiers qu'elle nous aie éduqué, formé, et que nous portions ses galons.

Phop tourna cependant un peu longtemps la paille dans son cocktail.

\- Nous suivons une voie formée par un guerrier légendaire. Sans lui, nos trente ans et nous n'aurions eu aucune chance ni l'envie d'une carrière dans la Flotte…

\- Vous allez prendre un poste ?

\- Déjà et seulement à la fois. Ah, si le temps pouvait s'arrêter…

Alérian faillit glousser mais se retint. Il préféra encore louvoyer avec ses futurs Officiers !

\- Et vous avez obtenus vos galons par vos propres mérites ?

\- Oui… Nous avons vu d'autres de notre Promotion progresser bien plus vite, bien plus haut… Mais nous n'étions que des Pupilles… C'est plus facile quand on fait jouer ses relations.

Phop se frotta le bout du nez, fixant le jeune homme à la chevelure de neige.

\- Partenaire, je ne sais à quel point tu es arrivé, mais tu sembles un peu plus âgé que nous quand même. Es-tu parvenu à ton poste sur tes seules capacités ?

Sincèrement, Alérian battit des paupières, comprenant et indécis à la fois.

\- Des « passe-droits » ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais couché avec qui que ce soit, femelle ou mâle ! Bien que je doive être objectif sur les premiers galons, on m'a donné mon dernier poste de façon impartiale. Je n'avais rien demandé, mais on m'a offert ma fonction, sans l'ouvrir de façon publique et donc des candidats potentiels n'ont pas pu tenter leur chance… Ce qui a d'ailleurs singulièrement enragé une officier au palmarès de folie !

\- Et qu'a-t-elle fait ?

\- Elle a voulu m'empoisonner.

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent d'un bond, saluant impeccablement.

\- Vous êtes l'Amiral Rheindenbach !

\- Je suis en vacances ! Mais j'avoue que j'avais envie de découvrir mes nouveaux officiers, dans leur environnement.

\- …


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Avec le temps, au contact de sa femme mais surtout de ses enfants, le redoutable capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ avait appris à rire. Et là, il ne s'était pas retenu une seule seconde !

\- Tu as un humour de chiotte qui vaut bien le mien, Alie ! Tu as terrorisé ces deux jeunes Lhoriens qui maintenant ne sauront plus comment se comporter envers toi après les familiarités entre « partenaires ».

\- J'ai agi sans réfléchir, comme le pensait Oshryn avant de quitter le bord. Et je ne suis pas mieux placé que les jumeaux puisque je me suis présenté à eux sans mes atours d'Amiral ! Je vais avoir du mal à asseoir mon autorité à présent.

\- Mais non, assura le grand Pirate balafré, sérieux à présent. Même si tu joues des tours pendables à d'innocents membres de ton équipage durant tes jours de congé !

\- Je n'ai pas pu résister… Oshryn le savait !

\- Bien sûr, c'était comme s'il t'avait fait ! gloussa encore Albator. Et tu tisseras de nouveaux liens avec ces Pupilles de la Flotte, largué dans un univers inconnu, comme ce fut le cas pour toi aussi quand Warius t'a ramené en sécurité dans sa République, t'a formé à être officier !

Alérian baissa la tête, paupières mi-closes, son esprit repartant vers le passé.

\- J'ai été moi aussi un Pupille de la Flotte !

\- Je n'étais pas là…

\- Tu m'avais confié à Warius, pour me mettre en sécurité !

\- Et j'ai été cloné en Mécanoïde… Tu n'aurais jamais dû devenir guerrier, mon grand garçon !

\- Mais mes bouquins ne permettaient pas de défendre quiconque, sauf en certains domaines j'imagine, souffla Alérian. Tu m'as permis d'atteindre le meilleur de moi-même, papa, et Warius aussi ! Je vous aime tous les deux !

\- Tu vas bien ?

Alérian esquissa un sourire.

\- Oui, je vais reprendre mon vol, avec ces jumeaux… Je vais avoir du mal, eux aussi j'imagine, mais nous ferons entre « partenaire » que ça fonctionne pour notre Mission !

\- Chapeau, Alie, tu as tout compris de tous les degrés de galons Militaires ! Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, en quoi que ce soit !

\- Si !

Albator fronça le sourcil.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu es mon père, et je te veux à chaque étape de ma vie ! File au plus profond de la mer d'étoiles, je te retrouverai toujours !

\- Mais j'espère bien, Alie !

Clio se glissa souplement devant la caméra.

\- Nous voyageons, nous serons toujours là, Alie. A bientôt !

Et Alérian leva via caméra interposée son verre de vin à l'adresse de la Jurassienne !

* * *

Bébé Dragon, Alérian demeura sur son postérieur.

\- Je me sens bien là. Juste là !

\- Sauf quand tu devras…

\- N'évoque pas d'événement fâcheux… pria le jeune homme à l'adresse de Denver. Je n'ai plus fait dans mes langes depuis un temps dont je ne me souviens pas !

Le Bébé Dragon passa la langue rose et râpeuse sur ses babines.

\- Pourquoi ce rêve, à répétition, Denver ? s'enquit Alérian, très soucieux à présent. La première fois, je n'ai pas compris… Mais, cette fois-ci… ? Tu ne peux rien me dire sur les Socrates, comme aucune Entités Surnaturelle…

\- Et que te disent les Instances Surnaturelles ?

\- Je suis supposé être l'une d'elles… Mais je ne ressens aucune connexion ! He suis juste un petit pion assez naturel… Je ne serai jamais de taille, même avec mes cœurs de Dragons et si un jour j'arriverai à me joindre au chœur du Chant des Dragons !

\- Cela viendra, Alie, promit Denver. Et même si tu ne chantes pas, tes cœurs sont avec nous !

\- Merci.

En parfait uniforme, ses galons étincelants presque, Alérian avait accueilli ses deux nouveaux officiers !

\- Lieutenant Phop Torsbim, mon Second. Et vous, Rhikel Torsbim, mon nouvel Officier Scientifique. Bienvenue à bord.

\- Merci, Amiral. Et, désolés pour…

\- Il n'y a rien eu. Juste mon idée. Notre histoire commence ce jour. Et nous avons à affronter les pires monstruosités de la mer d'étoiles. En route. A vos postes !

\- A vos ordres, Amiral, firent les jumeaux.

Alérian se cala dans son fauteuil.

\- _Firestarter_ en avant !


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

\- Phop Torsbim est mon nouveau Second. Rhikel Torsbim le nouvel Officier Scientifique. Mais tous les deux me sont de parfaits inconnus. Un énième petit topo, Demrod, car je ne sais quoi penser ?

L'Ordinateur Central du _Firestarter_ répondit dans la seconde.

\- Phop et Rhikel ont intégré l'Académie Militaire à leurs seize ans, à leur majorité, quand ils ont été mis à la porte du Foyer d'Accueil des Orphelins. Ils sont dès lors passés sous le statut de Pupilles de la Flotte, mais ça je n'ai pas à t'expliquer la procédure où ce dont il s'agit…

\- Je me suis réveillé, blessé, et Warius m'avait mis sous la protection de la Flotte. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, mais je sais exactement ce dont nous parlons, Demrod !

\- … Les jumeaux Lhoriens ont eu un parcours exemplaire, poursuivit Demrod. Ils sont sortis malgré tout dans la moyenne de leur Promotion. Mais en bons éléments, ils ont été affectés durant à divers postes, mais ils ne sont pas restés. Et puis l'Etat-Major de la Flotte de la République Indépendante les a désignés aux postes vacants de notre Destroyer.

\- Je suis un bouche-trou ou quoi ? grinça le jeune homme à la crinière immaculée. Même à la retraite, Warius ne m'aurait jamais fait ce coup de dupe ! Je continue à ne pas comprendre… Ces jumeaux ne sont pas exceptionnels, alors pourquoi les foutre à mon bord où j'ai besoin de l'élite ?

Alérian se leva, verre de thé glacé à la main, faisant les cent pas dans son appartement.

\- Mais, et je suis sûr que l'Amiral Zéro a « poussé en coulisses » pour les Lhoriens. Il savait donc que ces jeunes, qui ont peu d'années de moins que moi, étaient les meilleurs au poste nécessaire. Médiocres ou moyens à l'Académie, mais ils sont des pépites pures, en devenir. Warius veut me les confier pour que je taille ces pierres déterminées à être étincelantes ! Ils sont brillants, Demrod ? Je peux leur confier les postes les plus importants sous mes ordres ?

\- Ta décision, Amiral !

\- Je sais… Et je redoute de livrer le _Firestarter_ à des inconnus…

\- Je suis là, ça compte ?

Au timbre de la voix, à l'entrée du visiteur, Alérian se leva d'un bond !

\- Papa !

Ses cales remplies de red bourbon, hors d'âge, Alérian en avait servi un godet à son père.

\- Comment es-tu là ?

\- Warius !

\- Bien sûr, comme si je ne pouvais pas m'en douter ! Le vieux retraité s'ennuie à planter des poireaux ! Il continue à tirer les ficelles de l'Etat-Major de la Flotte ! Il n'arrêtera jamais. Il veille sur ses poussins !

\- « Poussins » ?

\- Il est comme toi : un papa-poule ! Et nous sommes donc tous des poussins ! Et ne te défends pas, impitoyable Pirate, tu es grillé !

\- Oups…

* * *

Depuis son aire sur la passerelle, Alérian se leva.

\- Phop et Rhikel Torsbim, au rapport, jeta-t-il. A ma salle de réunion.

\- A vos ordres, Amiral.

Les deux jeunes Lhoriens au teint bleuté s'exécutèrent.

Ne sachant lui-même que quoi penser, mais assumant en façade, Alérian croisa les bras sur la table de réunion.

\- Bienvenue à bord. Je vous reconnais comme mes fidèles Lieutenants. Que l'avenir me donne raison ! Vous êtes prêts à me suivre, où que j'aille ?

\- A votre ordre, Amiral !

\- Bien. Je ne voulais rien de plus en ce jour. Nous en reparlerons par la suite.

\- Nous sommes là, Amiral, pour le seul bien de ce Destroyer.

\- En ce cas, vous êtes les bonnes personnes au bon endroit. Merci.

Alérian passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Timer à Zéro ! Je vais apprendre avec vous !

\- Vous nous donnez notre chance, Amiral ?

Alérian sourit.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Bienvenue à bord !

\- A vos ordres, Amiral !


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

\- Petit déjeuner, mon papa !

\- Merci, mon grand garçon ! Je ne savais plus les vaisseaux de guerre aussi accueillants, sinon j'aurais peut-être rempilé !

\- Comme si une Flotte aurait voulu de toi, vieux Pirate !

\- Toujours aussi charmant toi, jeta Albator alors que son fils aux cheveux de neige s'était assis en face de lui, faisant une razzia sur les œufs brouillés et les légumes grillés, rajoutant une épaisse tranche de jambon dans son assiette.

\- Des petits déjeuners en famille, on n'a que trop rarement pu partager ces moments. Et il faut que ce soit sur un Destroyer de guerre !

\- Ne te culpabilise pas, papa, en dépit de mes propos. Nous sommes une famille, bien que tous séparés par la vie. Mais toi et moi savons que nous avons nos foyers paisibles qui nous attendent, nos repères, notre stabilité. Dana à DéaCity et Chalandra à Heiligenstadt !

Le grand brun balafré esquissa un sourire.

\- De plus en plus sage avec les années. Tu as une sérénité que je n'atteindrai jamais car je ne veux pas faiblir. Je ne peux pas m'autoriser à baisser la garde. Un Pirate doit être en alerte sans relâche. Et Clio veille sur mon sommeil.

\- Je lui ai envoyé quelques caisses de vin du cellier de Bob et de son héritier !

\- Je pense qu'elle l'apprécie en ce moment même. Elle prend son premier repas de la journée, à sa manière.

\- Je ne peux pas m'attarder, s'excusa Alérian en ramassa de sa cuillère la dernière portion de haricots à la sauce tomatée. Beebop m'apportera ma coupe de fruits sur la Passerelle. Promène-toi à ta guise, papa. Mais ne t'offusque pas si l'équipage te regarde un peu de travers !

\- Je me doute que mes symboles Pirate n'aident pas. Mais c'est ainsi. Et j'ai à demeurer en vie pour veiller sur mes poussins !

Alérian reposa la serviette après s'être essuyé les lèvres.

\- Je te laisse, mon papa. Et ne file pas sans prévenir, je ne te le pardonnerais pas !

\- Comme d'hab., mon grand chéri.

En un réflexe, sans ironie, mais au contraire avec un infini respect, Alérian adressa à son père un parfait salut Militaire.

\- Et pour les Socrates ? jeta Albator alors que son fils s'apprêtait à franchir les portes de son appartement.

\- Je commence à deviner. Mes cœurs me l'apprennent et le Chant me parle !

\- De quoi ? !

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre moi-même mes sensations. Il est trop tôt pour que j'en parle, tout est encore trop confus. Je vais à mon poste !

\- Et tu y fais merveille, Amiral !

\- Toi, tu es beaucoup trop gentil pour un Pirate !

\- Alie !

* * *

Alérian se frotta le museau du bout de la griffe.

\- Pourquoi je suis à présent systématiquement un Dragonneau en langes ? Je me sentais mieux quand j'avais ma petite stature face à Zunia la grande Dragonne Noire ou Wakrist !

\- Tu es un bébé en toi, Alie, expliqua doucement Denver. Et pour certains échanges, il est mieux que tu sois un petit de mon espèce. Tes cœurs nous relient à nous, à jamais !

\- Je ne comprends pas, Denver, se plaignit le jeune homme à la crinière de neige. Les Socrates, je les vois en toges, comme ceux de l'Antiquité. Mais ils demeurent dans l'obscurité. Mais en même temps, je perce leur protection. Ils me laissent parvenir à eux en se dévoilant ! Ils m'attendent, Denver !

\- Bien sûr, Alie. Tu es un Gardien des Univers ! Tu es une cible désignée pour toutes les entités Surnaturelle qui te sont hostiles… Mais tu n'es pas seul !

\- Quoi ?

Alérian tressaillit violemment.

\- Comment cela ? insista-t-il alors que le Roi de Poche des Dragons ne lui répondait pas dans la foulée.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul Gardien des Univers, même si tu as dû mener tous ces combats seul, depuis bien trop de temps ! Elle viendra. Elle est prête !

\- Qui ?

Alérian passa sa langue bifide de lézard sur son museau de bébé.

\- Ne m'informe pas qu'il s'agit d'Itha Krovik, la nouvelle Déesse Dorée ? Je ne veux pas d'elle ! Elle a voulu me tuer !

\- Ne fais pas le difficile, Alérian, murmura doucement Denver. Toute aide est bonne à prendre. Et ta Krovik est devenue l'un des êtres parmi les plus puissants du monde Surnaturel !

\- Je refuse son aide ! glapit le Dragonneau en martelant le sol de ses pattes, la queue tendue à l'extrême, furieux. Je préfère encore être seul… Cette créature m'a empoisonné à petit feu !

\- Et tu l'as pardonné…

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû. Il y a des êtres sans absolution possible. Je me suis trompé. Ca m'est autorisé ? Et laissez Itha dans son Sanctuaire, sans aucune possibilité d'en sortir, jamais !

\- Bien. A tes ordres, mon ami, fléchit le Roi des Dragons.

* * *

Du bout de sa baguette, Itha ranima le Feu du Ciel.

\- Tu me rejettes, je comprends, Alérian. Mais je t'aiderai, le moment venu, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Je suis la Déesse Dorée, à jamais !


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

\- J'aurais aimé dire que j'aime, mais là ça me gonfle d'être un Dragonneau en langes ! Pourquoi je ne grandis pas ? J'ai passé mon jeune âge à mettre des couches à mes enfants… Le tout dernier, je ne l'attendais pas, mais il est si cher à mes cœurs !

\- Ton âme est ici, Alie, murmura doucement Denver. Rien à voir avec ton âge réel, ou celui de tes passés ou à venir. Tu es là en tant que jeune Dragon, bien que tu sois si Humain !

Le Dragonneau en langes s'agita, se mettant sur son séant comme à son habitude.

\- Pourquoi j'ai trop souvent l'impression qu'on me reproche mes cœurs, alors que j'ai donné le mien à une seule femme ? Dois-je être pénalisé pour être « si Humain » comme tu dis. Et que je perds mon humanité à mesure des combats, car je dois m'endurcir, et je ne peux plus être humain… Le Chant, il est si beau !

Denver frotta son museau contre la joue du jeune homme.

\- Il est magnifique, intemporel, et si tu n'étais si proche de nous avec tes cœurs, tu ne l'entendrais pas !

Alérian battit des paupières.

\- Je suis des vôtres ? Ou ma vie s'éteint ?

\- Les deux, soupira Denver.

Alérian soupira, reprenant de l'air, mais peinant à retrouver de l'oxygène.

\- Je ne dors pas, ou pas tout à fait. Que m'est-il arrivé pour que je me retrouve dans ce rêve… ?

Denver versa quelques larmes.

\- On t'a tiré dessus, Alie.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien…

\- Tu es retourné à l'Observatoire. Tu reprenais les derniers fichiers

\- Je ne sais pas…

Alérian hurla, son ventre de Dragonneau s'ouvrant en pissant le sang, avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

 _Revenu à l'Observatoire, pour finaliser sa présence, Alérian téléchargea les nouveaux fichiers._

 _\- Bien, je repars._

 _\- Non, vous n'irez nulle part !_

 _Alérian se retourna vers la Directrice à l'apparence de grenouille._

 _\- Hein ?_

 _Mais avant d'avoir compris quelque chose, la Directrice lui avait tiré dessus à bout portant, le touchant en plein ventre._

* * *

De loin, Warius s'était tenu au plus proche qu'il le pouvait de son ami balafré.

\- Tu es avec le petit ?

\- Oui, Warius. Tous tes passe-droits m'ont permis d'arriver. Alérian est toujours aux soins intensifs. Mais il est hors de danger !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Cette Directrice s'est suicidée avant d'avoir pu être arrêtée. La piste s'arrête là.

Albator passa la langue sur ses lèvres bien trop sèches.

\- On ne saura jamais, pour mon garçon.

\- Je le crains. Cette Directrice, mandatée, sans nul doute – Socrates ou de simples adversaires Surnaturels. Je ne peux rien dire, l'enquête est en cours, mon ami. Alie va bien !

\- Mon fils a perdu presque tout son sang, il peut à peine ouvrir les yeux. Rien ne va ! Je vais le protéger, mais je crains de ne pas être à la hauteur…

\- Je serai bientôt là !

\- Warius ?

\- J'ai pris le _Karyu_ dès que j'ai appris pour le tir. Je serai là dans deux jours ! Et ne proteste pas, vieil acariâtre et prudent !

\- Je ne peux te passer de ton aide, avec mon fils à demi mort !

Albator se racla la gorge, sans mot, et Warius se garda d'ajouter une parole.

* * *

\- J'ai soif…

Beebop glissa la paille entre les lèvres de son ami.

\- Merci, c'est mieux. J'ai mal ! Machinar ?

\- Je vais augmenter la morphine. Tu te sens mieux, Amiral ?

\- Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'est arrivé… J'ai encore fait du mal à quelqu'un ?…

Alérian hurla, les mains par réflexe sur son ventre.

\- J'ai tellement mal ! Pourquoi le Chant ne m'apaise pas ?

\- Le Chant ? interrogea le Doc Mécanoïde.

\- Denver, Zunia, ne m'abandonnez pas ! murmura Alérian avant de s'évanouir, les capteurs plongeant dans le rougir et bippant à tout va !

* * *

Denver avança le museau pour un baiser/nez avec son ami Humain.

\- J'ai mal… Ou, non, je n'ai plus mal… Aide-moi, Denver !

Et le Dragon de Poche s'allongea auprès de son ami Humain qui continuait à se vider de son sang.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

En une habitude devenue trop coutumière justement, Albator et Warius s'étaient retrouvés autour d'un sujet de discussion récurrent : un Alérian entre la vie et la mort.

\- Denver est très souvent auprès d'Alie, murmura le grand Pirate balafré. Peut-être qu'il tente quelque chose de son côté ?

\- Je l'espère pour ton fils, mon petit frère de cœur !

Du poing, Albator martela le mur près duquel il se tenait.

\- Pourquoi Kropion n'a-t-il rien fait pour protéger son Amiral ?

\- Cela a été trop vite, expliqua alors le Caméléon en rentrant dans la pièce. Et la Directrice n'était pas répertoriée comme ennemie potentielle ! Elle s'est approchée d'Alérian, comme un déplacement sans surprise lors d'un entretien. Son pistolet était petit, mais elle a tiré de si près… Et elle s'est suicidée avant même que je puisse savoir si Alie avait seulement survécu au tir à bout portant !

\- Kropion est suffisamment expérimenté. Et son attachement à Alie dépasse le simple cadre professionnel. Il n'aurait jamais failli !

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais l'état d'Alérian me rend fou !

\- Comme nous tous, Albator. Mais Alie s'en est toujours sorti, il ne faut garder que cela en tête et au cœur !

\- J'essaye. Mais j'ai bien plus de sang-froid à la barre de l' _Arcadia_ , en plein combat, que face aux fonctions vitales en chute libre de mon fils à la chevelure de neige !

\- Je comprends. Je remercie chaque jour qui passe qu'aucun des enfants que Marina et moi avons adopté n'ait opté pour un métier Militaire ou autre proche de la Justice. Mais la voie d'Alie, c'est moi qui la lui ai imposée… J'en prends toute la responsabilité. Je suis désolé. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, ou à qui démolir le portrait, c'est moi !

Albator ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien, avant qu'un appel du Centre Hospitalier du _Firestarter_ ne désamorce la situation.

\- Alie commence à reprendre du poil de la bête ! annonça Machinar.

* * *

Phop Torsbim avait demandé à être reçu par Warius Zéro.

\- Je sais que vous êtes à la retraite, Amiral. Mais je n'étais pas préparé à ce que je perde le mien après moins d'une semaine à bord !

\- L'Amiral Rheindenbach commence à revenir, renseigna alors Warius à l'adresse du Lhorien.

\- Mais ça prendra des semaines avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses fonctions !

\- Il a des amis hauts placés. Gardez confiance, Lieutenant Torsbim. Vous êtes le Second de ce Destroyer, remplissez ces fonctions. Alérian Rheindenbach sera bientôt de retour !

Et bien qu'il n'en croie rien, le jeune Lhorien avait salué avant de se retirer.

* * *

De ses pattes arrière, Alérian avait furieusement gratté le sol, ravagé par les hémorragies. Puis il s'était calmé sous les larmes dont le Dragon de Poche l'arrosait.

\- Pourquoi ton pouvoir de guérison ne fonctionne pas ? souffla le jeune homme.

\- Mes larmes ont moins de pouvoir que celles d'un Phoenix. Je suis désolé. Mais tes amis sont de l'autre côté, nous agissons en partenariat, à notre façon, bien que j'avoue que si ce mot incongru et inconnu à mon langage, m'est venu spontanément ! On est partenaires, Alie ?

\- Oui, « partenaires » comme le disaient les jumeaux Torsbim. Mais toi tu es bien plus, mon ami !

Denver frotta son museau contre l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Ton ami. Et il y a longtemps que j'ai pris la décision de te faire le plus grand présent qu'il m'était possible de te donner. Mais il te faudra attendre et vivre pour le recevoir. Alors, cesse de mourir et reviens, c'est compris ! ?

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

S'étant redressé, Denver avait violemment frappé le sol de sa queue, à un cheveu de la tête de son ami Humain.

\- Bouge-toi, Alie. Je ne peux pas faire de miracle. Toi, si ! Alors fais battre tes cœurs comme jamais et reprends vie !

\- Je vais essayer…

\- Non, fais-le !

\- J'ai mal, je me sens si faible…

\- Mais nous sommes tous là !

Le regard humide, Alérian, profondément touché, passa en revue sa garde personnelle » : Zunia, Wakrist, leur progéniture grands Dragons désormais.

\- Merci de veiller sur moi.

Alérian esquissa un sourire.

\- Je ne ressens plus aucune douleur. Mais ce n'est pas l'engourdissement d'avant de sombrer, comme je l'ai lu dans trop d'articles… Je vais rentrer chez moi. Et j'ai des Socrates à débarrasser de leurs toges ! A bientôt, les amis !

Le Dragonneau disparut du Sanctuaire, son âme réintégrant son corps, car les combats étaient loin d'être finis pour lui !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

\- Tu rendrais mes vieux jours moins pénibles, Alie, si tu arrêtais de mourir à répétition !

\- La Directrice était manipulée par les Socrates, il n'y a pas d'autre explication à son soudain coup de folie ! Ils ont voulu se débarrasser de moi avant la première rencontre – tout comme les Juges !

\- Ca ne finira donc jamais ? soupira Albator.

\- Même pas avec le dernier jour véritable de ma vie. C'est la charge de tous les balafrés, depuis des générations, et pour toujours !

\- Oh, Alérian…

* * *

Thyr, le Grand Socrate, glissa les mains sous les amples plis de manche de sa toge.

\- Mais que faut-il donc faire pour que ce sale gosse crève ? ! Bien de nos alliés l'ont tenté par le passé. Nous avions pourtant eu une bonne occasion. Mais les Dragons ont encore contrecarré les plans… C'est eux qu'il faut en réalité éliminer !

Et la trentaine de Socrates présents applaudirent.

* * *

Alérian rabaissa son fin pull noir à col roulé, tendant la main vers sa veste bleu pétrole d'Amiral, uniforme réalisé selon les nouveaux codes de la Flotte de l'Union Indépendante, se conformant ainsi aux directives de l'Alliance Galactique en vue d'unifier toutes les Flottes.

\- Machinar ?

\- Le pouvoir réuni de tes Dragons possède un formidable pouvoir de guérison ! Tu n'as même pas une cicatrice sur tes abdominaux !

\- Ca a été très juste, cette fois.

\- Quoi, pire que d'habitude ?

\- Oui, avoua Alérian en bouclant sa ceinture. Denver seul ne pouvait me sauver… Cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant ! Et le Phoenix que je suis ne peut pas s'auto-guérir !

\- Qu'importe le moyen : tu es de retour et en bonne santé ! Les Torsbim vont être infiniment soulagés !

\- Si seulement j'avais pu deviner… Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu ! Je serai plus prudent, la prochaine fois !

\- D'ici là, tâche de ne plus mourir trop souvent !

\- Mais vous vous êtes tous donné le mot ou quoi ? !

Le jeune homme à la crinière immaculée soupira.

\- Mais vous êtes tous tellement dans le vrai ! Et l'avenir s'annonce tout sauf radieux…

Alérian tressaillit violemment, se pliant en deux de douleur.

\- Alie ? s'inquiéta le Doc Mécanoïde. Tu ne peux souffrir, je t'ai examiné, tu es guéri !

\- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est le Sanctuaire de Zunia et de Wakrist : il vient d'être détruit ! J'ai perdu mes amis ! Oh non, par les Dieux !

Et les larmes inondèrent les joues du jeune homme.

* * *

Phop et Rhikel Torsbim avaient ouvert des yeux ronds à la vue de leur Amiral venant prendre son service sur la Passerelle du _Firestarter_.

\- Mais vous devriez être mort !

\- Merci pour la confiance. Je suis le pire trompe-la-mort qui soit, et j'espère que ça durera encore longtemps !

\- Vous avez des pouvoirs, ou quoi ? Personne ne se rétablit d'une telle blessure !

\- On vous a dit que j'avais des amis bien placés. Et cela n'a jamais été pour mon avancement ! Et je reprends les rênes. Merci d'avoir assuré pour les trois jours écoulés !

\- A vos ordres !

Souriant, confiant en ses Second et Officier Scientifique, Alérian se détendit, même si ses cœurs saignaient comme jamais !

* * *

Le repas en compagnie d'Albator et de Warius avait été sombre au possible, même si les deux vieux amis étaient heureux au possible du retour du jeune homme !

\- Tu as pu t'entretenir avec Denver ? interrogea son père.

\- Non, il ne réagit pas à mes appels… Je redoute le pire pour lui aussi ! Les Socrates s'en sont pris à mes amis les plus chers, mes amis Surnaturels !

\- Nous n'étions pas offensés, assura Warius. Nous sommes désolés !

\- C'est ainsi, murmura Alérian en laissant refroidir les pâtes dans l'assiette creuse devant lui. Et sans mes Grands Dragons, ou de Poche, je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir. J'ai passé trop d'années à compter sur eux… Il va falloir que je me débrouille seul !

\- Je suis là, fit Itha la Déesse Dorée en apparaissant.

\- Ah non, n'importe qui sauf toi ! aboya Alérian, furieux !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Par réflexe, Warius avait désigné un siège à l'hybride devenue créature divine, le teint toujours aussi pâle, la longue chevelure d'ébène, son allure générale ayant paru la prédestiner depuis toujours à prendre la succession de Lumiane.

\- Je préfère rester debout. J'en ai l'habitude, à veiller sur le Feu du Ciel que m'a confié Lumiane et avec lequel elle a fusionné.

\- Je n'ai rien à foutre de tes petites habitudes ! jeta Alérian en quittant la pièce.

\- Pour un mourant, il cavale plutôt vite, remarqua Itha.

\- Vous, vous n'avez pas encore atteint l'essence divine, remarqua aigrement Albator. Votre ironie Humaine est encore trop développée !

\- Je ne prétends pas arriver à la sérénité absolue. En effet, je suis Humaine, cette part restera toujours en moi. Cela sera sûrement un bienfait et un handicap. En tous cas ma mémoire Humaine est intacte et je comprends toutes les réactions d'Alérian à mon apparition…

\- Et moi donc ! gronda Albator en sortant lui aussi.

\- Et comme d'hab., ces deux zigotos me laissent seul, marmonna Warius.

\- Vous vous exprimez de façon bien familière, Amiral Zéro, remarqua la Déesse Dorée.

\- Il n'y a plus de relation hiérarchique entre nous, rappela Warius. C'est plutôt moi qui vous dois le respect désormais. Je devrai m'habituer cependant, sans vouloir vous offenser.

Itha inclina légèrement la tête.

\- Comment pourriez-vous déjà me considérer comme la nouvelle Déesse d'Or ? reprit-elle doucement après un moment de silence. J'ai tenté d'empoisonner votre protégé, et je ne suis jamais passée en jugement pour cet acte, vu ma nouvelle fonction ! Si je n'étais celle que j'incarne, je serais poursuivie par toutes les Flottes. Et je n'ai pas intérêt à me repointer sur les lieux de mon passé sans risquer d'être lynchée !

\- C'est peu de le dire, convint Warius. Et ne m'appelez plus Amiral, je suis à la retraite et j'y plante des poireaux. Le seul Amiral à ce bord est Alérian Rheindenbach.

\- Sauf que lui refuse de seulement me voir. Ça va être un peu compliqué…

Ce fut alors Warius qui soupira, songeant que la situation se compliquait encore. Les débuts de Mission avaient été, relativement calmes, jusqu'au tir de la Directrice qui avait secoué tout le monde, ramenant à la réalité des Socrates, la tragique apothéose étant la disparition des Grands Dragons.

* * *

Albator avait rejoint son fils qui avait trouvé un dérisoire refuge au Mess des Officiers du _Firestarter_.

\- Ton Destroyer est un lieu clos, tu ne peux m'échapper.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment mon intention. Je voulais juste ne plus la voir, elle ! Café ?

\- Non, du red bourbon de ta réserve personnelle ! exigea le grand brun balafré.

\- Ce n'est pas sympa de ta part de te bourrer la gueule sous mon nez alors que bien que je sois guéri, je suis toujours interdit d'alcool !

\- Je suis ton père, sympa ne fait pas partie du profil. Quant à « elle », elle est là et elle ne bougera pas du bord !

Alérian fit la grimace, le nez dans sa tasse de thé, évitant de croiser de ses prunelles d'émeraude celle marron de son père.

\- Une fois, c'est moi qui ai été réclamer son aide, contre les Juges… Là je ne lui demande rien !

\- Mais tu as besoin d'elle ! insista Albator. Nos cuirassés, ton Destroyer, Warius ou moi, tous tes amis, aucun de nous ne peut t'aider dans ton nouveau combat. Et crois-moi, ça me coûte infiniment de reconnaître mon impuissance, surtout pour toi !

Le jeune homme à la crinière de neige leva enfin les yeux sur son père.

\- Mais à toi ou à Warius, je ne fais aucun reproche, assura-t-il doucement. J'ai assimilé depuis un moment que j'avais à me débrouiller seul, comme à mes balbutiants débuts contre ce Surnaturel dont j'ignorais tout ! Des plantes contre la pierre. Ce sera du poison contre les Socrates !

\- Toi, tu as déjà une idée derrière la tête et je n'aime pas ça, maugréa Albator.

Malgré lui, Alérian eut un petit sourire mutin.

\- Et tu ne sauras rien ! gloussa le jeune homme.

\- Pour Itha, quelles sont tes intentions ? Tu peux m'en parler, Amiral ?

\- Qu'elle reste où elle est pour le moment. Enfin, à bord, pas dans mon appartement !

\- Je pense qu'elle aura capté ton souhait et ne sera plus là quand tu reviendras faire une dernière pause avant d'aller prendre ton service sur la passerelle.

Demeuré au Mess des Officiers, Alérian avait eu la tranquillité de ne pas être dérangé à sa table, plongé dans ses pensées, la mine

« Je sais que tu n'as pas envie que je meure une fois de plus. Mais il se pourrait bien qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre solution pour venir à bout des Socrates ! ».

Le jeune homme leva la main et Beebop s'approcha rapidement.

\- Apporte-moi un red bourbon bien tassé !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Toujours en compagnie de la nouvelle Déesse Dorée, Warius n'avait pu s'empêcher de se fendre de quelques questions.

\- Surnaturelle, mais portant un bébé Humain. Comment cela va-t-il se terminer ?

Itha posa une main sur son ventre.

\- Il sera bientôt là. C'est un garçon !

\- Vous avez un service d'échographie sur votre planète idéale ?

\- Pas d'ironie superflue, Warius. Ma susceptibilité Humaine demeure sous ma nouvelle sérénité. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'échographie. Lumiane m'avait promis un fils en me fécondant au Sanctuaire des Juges. Il sera bientôt là, répéta-t-elle.

\- Et qu'adviendra-t-il de lui ? poursuivit Warius en touchant au fond de de sa préoccupation.

\- La Flotte Indépendante a toujours été accueillante pour les orphelins. Je le lui confierai le moment venu. Il portera le nom de ma famille, il le perpétuera. Je suis bénie au-delà de toutes espérances alors que je m'étais résignée à ce que ce même nom s'éteigne ! Je dois le plus beau à Alérian et bien qu'il me rejette de façon compréhensible, je compte bien lui en être reconnaissante, à la mesure de mes nouveaux pouvoirs pacifiques !

Warius vida son mug de café, passant la main dans sa crinière argentée.

\- Etes-vous immortelle, Itha ?

\- Oui. Lumiane m'en a fait aussi le cadeau en même temps que son titre.

\- Et le petit bonhomme en vous ?

\- Il sera normal.

Warius se leva.

\- Je ne suis plus en charge de la Flotte, plus aucun ordre ou même conseil à donner, mais je n'ai aucun doute que l'Amiral Rheindenbach prendra le bébé sous la protection de la Flotte. Il sera en pouponnière, scolarisé, puis il choisira sa voie, Militaire ou non.

Itha esquissa un sourire.

\- Je sais qu'Alérian prendra soin de mon fils. Mais la priorité du jour et de ceux à venir, ce sont les Socrates, les décisions d'Alérian à leur sujet…

\- Il va encore aller jusqu'au bout de l'impossible ? souffla Warius. Se sacrifier si nécessaire.

\- Evidemment !

Warius faillit saisir Itha par les épaules mais se rappela qu'elle était la Déesse Dorée désormais.

\- Allez-vous l'en empêcher ?

\- Je vais l'y aider !

\- De quoi ? !

* * *

Depuis son grand fauteuil sur l'aire surélevée de la Passerelle, l'Amiral du _Firestarter_ ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer avec un amusement certain le long conciliabule entre ses nouveaux Officiers jumeaux.

« A peine arrivés et ils n'y comprennent rien ! Il faut dire que ça a commencé en force ! Si j'étais normal, je serais sur un lit au Centre Hospitalier pour des semaines encore ! Mais il n'y a plus grand-chose de normal dans mes vies depuis si longtemps. C'est fatiguant, et je n'en peux plus… ».

Mais sachant où puiser des forces pour se requinquer à l'infini, le jeune homme sortit de sous son pull le pendentif en forme de rose noire, projetant juste devant ses yeux l'hologramme de Danéïre et de leurs cinq enfants.

« Je vous promets de revenir… si je peux ! ».

* * *

Au soir chronologique du bord, Albator et Warius étaient revenus à l'appartement d'Alérian.

\- Le Destroyer ne suit plus le plan de vol de la Mission, remarqua ce dernier.

\- Oui, c'est une évidence. Rien ne t'échappe, l'aveugle !

\- Encore des moqueries et je retourne planter des salades.

\- Evite plutôt d'en raconter.

\- Il a raison, insista Albator. Tu nous emmènes tous au Sanctuaire des Socrates ? Nous ne te serons pas utiles…

\- J'aurai besoin de toute mon énergie contre les Entogés. Je ne vais donc pas en gaspiller une once en téléportation ! Désolé de vous approcher des pires dangers de la mer d'étoiles.

Les deux hommes aux mèches argentées se rapprochèrent.

\- Nous y baroudions avant ta naissance ! rappelèrent-ils. Et nous aurions tout donné pour que ce ne soit pas ton sort… Mais nous ne pouvons remonter le temps pour t'offrir la vie paisible à laquelle tu avais droit depuis tes tendres années littéraires ! Nous ne pourrons nous battre avec toi, mais nous le ferions si tu nous emmenais sur le terrain !

\- Je n'en doute pas, souffla Alérian, ému au possible.

\- Tu nous tiendras à distance, comme toujours, reprit Albator. Mais nos âmes seront toujours connectées. Des molécules de ton sang demeurent en moi à jamais. Et pour avoir veillé sur toi durant des années, Warius est tout aussi proche !

\- Mon équipe préférée ! sourit enfin Alérian.

\- N'oublie pas la Déesse d'Or, glissa Albator.

\- Qu'Itha aille se faire voir ! Elle est éternelle, elle peut attendre !

Sur ces paroles acides, Alérian revint à la table et se jeta en affamé sur les plats qui avaient été servis pour le dîner.

Albator et Warius reprirent leur place et le trio trinqua enfin presque joyeusement.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Allant de surprise en surprise, et aucune n'avait été bonne, le Second et l'Officier Scientifique du _Firestarter_ avaient vu leur Amiral prendre son service, non en uniforme mais portant ses propres couleurs : noir, rouge et or, le symbole Pirate frappant le haut des manches de sa longue veste.

\- Et c'est quoi cet étrange pistolet ? fit Phop Torsbim _._

\- Mais un cosmogun bien sûr ! L'arme de poing la plus puissante des univers. Elle est juste là pour me rassurer car les Entogés ne la redoutent certainement pas.

\- Des Entogés, c'est une force militaire ? s'enquit Rhikel Torsbim l'Officier Scientifique. Jamais entendu parler, Amiral, mais je peux faire des recherches !

Alérian se mordit les lèvres.

\- Je ne sais pas qui ils sont, mais vous ne les trouverez dans aucune base de données de l'Alliance Galactique, OS. Contentez-vous de suivre le mouvement.

\- Nous ne sommes plus sur notre Route de Mission, reprit Phop.

\- Nous la reprendrons d'ici quelques temps.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Je dois en référer aux Etats-Majors, celui de la République Indépendante et celui de l'Alliance Galactique, résista Phop Torsbim.

\- Misère, vous êtes pire qu'un vieil hibou soumis depuis toujours à son fichu Règlement !

\- J'ai entendu, remarqua Warius dans l'oreillette d'Alérian.

\- Ca me détend. Désolé que ce soit une énième fois à tes dépens.

\- Du moment que ce ne sont pas aux miens, ajouta Albator dans l'oreillette.

\- Tu as ton numéro dans la file de mes délires d'avant combat, patiente, vieux Pirate !

\- A ton service pour affûter tes griffes, conclut Albator, son fils devinant le léger sourire étirant les lèvres du capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ en dépit de la tension des instants présents et à venir.

Alérian appuya sur un bouton pour faire sortir la barre de son Destroyer de son logement et s'en saisit.

\- Je finis notre vol en manuel. Etat d'Alerte 5 !

\- Mais je ne détecte aucun ennemi en approche ! se récria le Préposé aux Radars.

\- Moi je perçois les adversaires, ce sont eux qui m'attirent.

\- Mais que veulent-ils ?

\- Soit me détruire avant que je ne sois face à eux. Soit me pomper mon énergie. C'est toujours la même histoire !

\- Hein ? firent Phop et Rhikel Torsbim. Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, vous êtes vraiment bizarre, Amiral !

\- Et c'est peu de le dire ! ricana le jeune homme à la chevelure immaculée. Je vous laisse la Passerelle, Lieutenant Phop Torsbim. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

* * *

De profil, le ventre d'Itha paraissait énorme, sur le point d'exploser.

\- Au vu des photos et vidéos que j'ai pu voir par la suite, même enceinte des jumelles, Danéïre n'a jamais été aussi énorme !

\- Les Jardins et Vergers de la Planète Idéale regorgent de produits succulents. Je peux m'en gaver, aucune de mes Suivantes n'aurait l'audace de me faire la moindre remarque ! Tu es d'une impertinence ! Tu as eu beau être mon Amiral, je suis désormais une Déesse.

\- Et moi une Instance Surnaturelle !

\- Tiens, on dirait que je n'ai pas encore exploré du labyrinthe de la mémoire de Lumiane. Mais j'ai tout mon temps comme tu l'as relevé l'autre jour.

Itha finit de se tourner vers son visiteur.

\- Tu as mis du temps à venir, Alérian.

\- Je suis têtu et rancunier !

\- Mais tu as aussi plein de bon sens et l'amour dans tes cœurs est immense ! Je ne suis là que pour te prêter mon assistance, pacifique. Ta venue prouve que tu l'acceptes. Je suis à ta disposition, Cœurs de Dragons.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le fauteuil le plus proche et s'y assit.

\- Je ne suis pas le dernier des Dragons, mais ceux qui m'avaient donné l'un de leurs cœurs ne sont plus. Ils ont payé notre amitié au prix fort. Je ne veux pas que d'autres subissent un sort identique, même pas toi ! Maintenant, je dois te laisser, j'ai une autre visite à rendre ! Doc Machinar doit me donner le moyen de gagner face aux Entogés !

\- Aie le courage d'aller au bout de ton projet, Alie. Mon cœur à moi est avec les tiens.

* * *

Albator et Warius s'étaient partagé une bouteille de red bourbon.

\- Une idée du plan insensé de ton rejeton ? interrogea ce dernier.

\- Je préfère ne pas me creuser la cervelle. Cela sera bien assez douloureux quand il le mettra en application et que je le découvrirai ! Nous avons promis d'être à ses côtés, à notre façon. Nous ne pouvons interférer ou tenter de le stopper si nous devinions ses intentions. D'accord, Warius ?

\- A tes ordres !

Et les verres des deux amis s'entrechoquèrent.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

L'unique œil d'Albator s'ouvrit tout grand, seule manifestation physique de sa surprise.

\- C'est ça le Sanctuaire des Socrates ?

\- Comme des voiles qui sont immobiles au milieu des étoiles, ajouta Warius ? C'est un phénomène galactophysique impossible, donc c'est bien le but de ce voyage.

\- Je vais devoir prendre l'aviscoupe de l' _Arcadia_ avec lequel tu es venu à mon bord, fit enfin Alérian.

\- Il y a longtemps que tu n'as pas besoin de mon accord, Alie !

\- Juste question de politesse. Je m'en rappelle de temps en temps !

\- Pourquoi pas ta navette de commandement ? s'étonna Warius, sans réfléchir.

\- Tu trouves que je porte une tenue d'Amiral ?

\- Que je suis bête…

\- Mais non. J'y vais ! A tout à l'heure !

D'un pas rapide, Alérian quitta sa Passerelle. Dès les portes fermées, Warius se tourna vers son ami borgne et balafré.

\- Ton aviscoupe est bien truffé de drones-caméras qui s'envoleront dès qu'Alérian se sera posé, et le pisteront ?

\- Et les drones renverront sons et images en temps réel. On sera vraiment au plus près d'Alérian. Parfois, Toshiro a des idées de génie pour lesquelles je voudrais le baffer s'il n'était au cœur de la colonne du Grand Ordinateur !

Depuis l' _Arcadia_ , Toshiro intervint.

\- Au vu de toutes les fois du passé, je pensais que tu avais souvent très envie de savoir comment Alie s'en sortait sur son terrain à lui ? s'excusa-t-il presque.

\- Oui, mais ça c'était quand notre ami voyait son fils partir avec des atouts dans sa manche, glissa Clio, toujours dans l'appartement du château arrière du cuirassé vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge. Là… Mais Alie ne baissera jamais les bras et il ne retiendra rien de sa puissance contre les Socrates.

\- Parfois, je préfèrerais qu'il détalerait… avoua Albator.

\- Il tient bien trop de toi, futur planteur de betteraves ! tenta d'ironiser Warius.

\- Et de toi, murmura le grand Pirate balafré.

Dirigeant le regard vers les grands écrans de la Passerelle du _Firestarter_ , les deux amis suivirent le vol de l'aviscoupe Pirate, sachant que bien trop tôt se seraient les images du cœur du Sanctuaire des Socrates qui leurs seraient relayées.

* * *

Tout en pilotant l'aviscoupe de son père, Alérian n'avait pu empêcher son esprit de vagabonder en dépit de la gravité des instants.

« Zunia, Wakrist, Denver, tous les autres Dragons. Vous ne serez pas avec moi sur ce coup. Je devrai donc vous faire honneur. Vous pouvez compter sur moi ! ».

Se traînant, Itha avait rejoint les deux grands guerriers sur la Passerelle du Destroyer de la Flotte Indépendante.

\- Alérian s'est préparé autant qu'il le pouvait, assura-t-elle.

\- Mais que lui veulent les Socrates ? ! glapit Albator.

\- Ils voulaient d'abord l'empêcher de les approcher. Ensuite ils l'ont au contraire attiré à eux, pour enfermer son énergie dans une Bulle Eternelle.

\- Quoi, ils ne veulent pas utiliser cette puissance en lui ? s'étonna Warius.

La Déesse Dorée secoua la tête en un signe négatif.

\- Une telle énergie, c'est une monnaie d'échange inestimable au niveau Surnaturel ! Ils vont la conserver, autant comme moyen de défense, menaçant de la libérer si on les attaquait. Et s'ils voulaient agrandir leur territoire, ils l'échangeraient !

Albator soupira.

\- Décidément, votre monde Surnaturel est aussi tordu que le nôtre !

\- Je ne le nie pas, admit Itha. Il y a seulement quelques mois, je faisais encore partie de ce monde. Et je l'ai quitté de bien peu glorieuse façon !

Warius se glissa entre son ami et la Déesse.

\- Il y aura un communiqué, plus tard. Grâce aux démonstrations d'Alérian devant le Conseil de l'Alliance, beaucoup croient enfin au Surnaturel. Ils comprendront et ton honneur sera lavé. Je t'en fais la promesse !

\- Merci. C'est important. Pas pour moi mais pour mon fils et la descendance qu'il aura à son tour !

Demrod, l'Ordinateur Central du _Firestarter_ émit un bip.

\- L'aviscoupe de l'Amiral Rheindenbach vient de se poser au milieu des « toiles ». Les Socrates ont dû lui ouvrir une voie royale car il n'y a pas eu la moindre défense, ou attaque, envers lui ! Il est sauf !

\- Pour le moment… marmonna Albator.

Itha laissa échapper un léger gémissement.

\- Je vais accoucher !


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Warius fronça les sourcils, poings sur les hanches.

\- Même l'intérieur de ce Sanctuaire semble fait de toiles, ou de toges.

\- Oui, mais ce sol et ces murs sont solides, contrairement à un vêtement, ajouta Albator.

\- Et en ignorant tes drones-caméras, Alie s'est posé en surplomb de l'esplanade où se tiennent ces statues, notre vue est imprenable !

\- Encore des statues ! siffla le grand Pirate balafré. Ça n'en finira donc jamais pour mon grand chéri ! ?

Mais fascinés malgré eux, les deux hommes ne pouvaient détacher leur regard des écrans de la Passerelle du Destroyer.

* * *

Sur ses gardes, bien que doutant de pouvoir surprendre les Socrates sur leur propre terrain, Alérian progressait à pas presque tranquilles.

\- Alors, où vous planquez-vous ? ne put-il s'empêcher de jeter. Vous me vouliez, vous m'avez ouvert le passage. Je suis là ! On peut passer aux choses sérieuses ?

Albator et Warius frémirent.

\- Les statues s'animent ! Ces représentations antiques, c'étaient les Socrates !

\- Et les Socrates ont encerclé ton fils.

\- Je le constate parfaitement ! grinça le grand Pirate balafré.

* * *

Doc Machinar secoua la tête en signe de profonde incompréhension.

\- J'ai accouché bien des espèces, mais je n'ai jamais assisté à cela ! Mais je n'ai aucune base de données à télécharger concernant une divinité !

Derrière la vitre de la salle d'accouchement, la patiente protégée par un muret pudique, Albator et Warius échangèrent le même regard d'incompréhension.

\- Itha ne semble ressentir aucune douleur, remarqua le premier.

\- Elle ne bouge pas d'un muscle, compléta le second.

\- Le bébé vient ! glapit Itha.

\- Mais mes scans ne détectent aucune contraction ! se récria le Doc du _Firestarter_.

Itha tourna la tête vers le Mécanoïde, sourit largement, effectivement pas la plus infime crispation de souffrance sur le visage.

\- Le bébé va sortir, écartez-vous, je vous prie.

\- Mais…

Une sphère de lumière sortit du ventre d'Itha, demeura un instant en lévitation avant de prendre la forme d'un bébé Humain et de venir reposer sur la poitrine de sa mère.

Et le premier cri du nouveau-né ému tous ceux présents, avant que le sens des priorités ne leur revienne.

\- Alérian !

* * *

Du doigt, et sans s'arrêter à l'inélégance du geste dont il n'avait cure face aux Socrates, Alérian désigna la Bulle gélatineuse qui survolait le sol de quelques centimètres, s'approchant.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ?

\- Mais une Bulle d'Eternité ! répondit Thyr, le Grand Socrate.

\- Bien sûr, où avais-je la tête ? persifla Alérian. Jamais entendu parler ! Je suppose néanmoins que c'est pour moi, mais pas un cadeau ?

\- On va te garder avec nous un bon moment, firent en chœur les Socrates.

\- Je suis un Mortel, le « bon moment » ne sera pas si long que ça !

Thyr s'approcha jusqu'à quelques pas du jeune homme à la crinière aussi blanche que les toges des Socrates.

\- Mais, il n'a jamais été question que nous gardions ton enveloppe charnelle. Elle ne nous intéresse pas. Nous allons simplement absorber ton énergie, nous nourrir d'une infime portion avant de sceller le reste dans la Bulle.

\- En ce cas, vous vous condamnez au passage, menaça Alérian en sortant une seringue de sous le gant de sa main gauche.

\- Une arme ? questionna Thyr, à deux doigts de l'hilarité.

\- Oui. Un poison. En me l'injectant, cela contaminera mon énergie et vous vous empoisonnerez juste ensuite ! Prêts à subir le sort du philosophe antique dont vous portez le nom ?

Alérian approcha l'aiguille de la seringue du creux de son bras qu'il venait de dénuder.

* * *

Bousculé par derrière, Alérian faillit protester, se demandant en même temps qui pouvait se mêler de ses affaires !

\- Denver ! Mais comment peux-tu être là ? !

\- Et je ne suis pas venu seul ! se réjouit le Dragon de Poche.

Apparurent alors des dizaines, des centaines de Dragons, en vol stationnaire, Zunia et Wakrist au premier rang !


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

\- Ils sont magnifiques ! jeta Albator, ébloui.

\- Ils sont nombreux ! ajouta Warius.

\- Ils sont monstrueux ! grogna le Second du _Firestarter_.

\- Ils sont les Gardiens des univers, lança fièrement Itha en s'avançant, ne semblant pas avoir mis au monde son enfant une poignée des minutes auparavant ! Ils ont rejoint leur seul et unique Souverain !

\- Evidemment, Denver est là ! conclut le grand Pirate balafré.

* * *

Sans tenir compte des Socrates qui semblaient ne pas oser faire bruisser un pli de toge, Alérian avait étreint le cou du Dragon de Poche.

\- Tu es en vie !

\- Mais, je n'ai jamais été menacé !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Zunia la Grande Dragonne noire.

\- Mais, toi et Wakrist, si ! J'ai assisté à la destruction de votre Sanctuaire !

Le couple de Dragons eut comme un gloussement.

\- Comme si ne nous étions pas doutés que les Entogés nous prendraient pour cibles après avoir échoué avec toi ! Notre Sanctuaire n'existe plus. Mais nous l'avions quitté bien avant ! rugit Zunia.

\- Et il y a bien des Sanctuaires où vivent des colonies de Dragons, ajouta Wakrist. Nous y sommes demeurés jusqu'à maintenant, jusqu'à ce que Denver nous prie de venir ici.

Alérian battit des paupières, comprenant et se posant des questions à la fois.

\- Mais comment avez-vous pu vous camoufler ? interrogea-t-il enfin.

\- Nous crachons le feu, mais nous sommes aussi des reptiles à sang froid. Nous avons abaissé notre température, comme pour entrer en hibernation, ce fut notre camouflage, notre sécurité ! expliqua encore Zunia.

Alérian sourit.

\- Et vous êtes revenus à l'appel de Denver, votre Roi, tous !

Le jeune homme à la crinière immaculée se retourna vers le Dragon de Poche.

\- On dirait que tes troupes tiennent les Socrates en respect, pour le moment… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

Denver gloussa.

\- Je crois surtout que tu ne songeais pas un instant à avoir un coup de patte ! ? rectifia-t-il.

\- Tu t'étais préparé à mourir seul, ajouta Zunia, avec de la tristesse dans ses pensées télépathiques. Ce poison, il pouvait vraiment… ?

\- Il aurait liquéfié mes organes, à commencer par les deux neurones de mon esprit et mes deux cœurs. Le reste de mon corps, bien qu'il n'intéresse pas les Socrates, n'aurait plus servi à grand-chose, mais surtout cela aurait empoisonné en même temps l'énergie qu'abritait cette enveloppe charnelle. Je ne peux être certain, mais ça aurait quand même pu avoir une chance de marcher !

\- Laisse-nous plutôt faire ! Monte sur Zunia !

Les Dragons, toujours immobiles dans le ciel du Sanctuaire, levèrent haut la tête, faisant résonner leur chant éternel.

* * *

Phop Torsbim ouvrit des yeux.

\- Il fait du surf sur le dos d'un Dragon ?

\- Une Dragonne, précisa Albator.

Voletant entre ses congénères, Zunia les laissait exprimer leur chant profond et entêtant, Alérian debout sur son dos.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux.

\- Les toges des Socrates prennent feu ! Les colonnes se fissurent, elles vont s'abattre sur eux !

\- Mais ce n'est pas le sort que nous leur réservons.

\- C'est sûr que ce feu qui n'est pas celui de vos entrailles est insuffisant. Vous allez cracher à l'unisson ?

\- Non. Notre feu est lui aussi trop faible. Il y a mieux dans les tréfonds de ce Sanctuaire.

\- Le sol s'ouvre ! glapit Alérian. Vous allez… ?

\- Oui, nous allons les précipiter dans le magma en fusion ! Cela ne les consumera pas, mais cela les retiendra à jamais !

Devant les yeux écarquillés du jeune homme, il vit se produire ce que Zunia venait de lui expliquer, le sol se refermant après avoir avalé les Socrates !

Leur miracle accompli, tous les Dragons s'étaient posés au sol, devant leur Roi de Poche et Alérian.

Denver s'avança vers ses sujets, rejoignant leurs rangs. Il pivota, se tourna vers le jeune homme à la chevelure de neige.

Et à la stupéfaction de ce dernier, tous les Dragons, y compris Denver, plièrent leurs antérieurs au sol pour le saluer et lui prêter allégeance !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Alérian tressaillit.

\- Mais… De quoi ? De quoi ! Denver !

S'asseyant ensuite sur leur séant, les Dragons levèrent à nouveau la tête, non plus pour chanter mais pour cracher leurs feux vers le ciel, l'embrasant.

\- Denver ? insista Alérian.

\- Notre Chant et nos Feux ont célébré ton accession au rang de Souverain des Dragons.

\- Mais, c'est toi, le Roi ! protesta le jeune homme.

\- Je t'avais dit l'autre jour que j'envisageais depuis très longtemps de te faire un cadeau. J'abdique, je te transfère mon titre. A toi d'être désormais le Roi des Dragons. Ils ont tous accepté. Ils sont à tes ordres et tes amis. Je te les confie, conclut le Dragon de Poche, non sans émotion.

Zunia s'avança, enveloppant son ami Humain d'une de ses ailes.

\- Bienvenue parmi les tiens, murmura-t-elle avec passion.

\- Merci, à vous tous.

Et un mouvement spontané, ce fut à son tour qu'Alérian s'inclina face aux Dragons, les mains sur ses cœurs.

* * *

Toujours sur la Passerelle du _Firestarter_ , Itha inclina délicatement la tête.

\- Et voilà, Alérian l'a fait ! Ou plutôt, il s'est fait reconnaître comme des leurs par les plus grands et beaux Gardiens des univers. Il est prêt pour un avenir encore plus flamboyant !

Albator et Warius sourirent doucement, même s'ils anticipaient déjà les combats futurs du jeune homme mais ne voulant pas y songer en ces instants. Les jumeaux Torsbim par contre sans voix, et pour un bon moment !

Après un interminable bain, Alérian avait retrouvé son uniforme d'Amiral.

\- Les affaires n'attendent jamais et reprennent, cligna-t-il de l'œil à l'adresse de son père qui venait de lui tendre le ceinturon de son arme de service.

\- A toi de te préparer pour le prochain prodige !

\- Si c'était aussi simple… Au fait, quel prénom Itha a-t-elle donné à son bébé ?

\- Il s'appelle Achénor.

\- Et il va commencer sa vie en Pouponnière… Orphelin alors que ses parents sont deux Déesses !

\- Qui sait ? gloussa Albator.

\- De quoi ? !

* * *

De son côté, Warius refaisait sa valise, s'apprêtant à retourner à son ranch dans la campagne de DéaCity afin d'y surveiller la pouce de ses plants de petits pois.

\- Je peux te déranger ? s'enquit Itha, son bébé emmailloté entre les bras.

\- Toujours. Achénor va bien ?

\- Il adore ses biberons. Ce fut dur, mais il devait s'y habituer. J'ai réfléchi et l'allaiter aurait créé un lien trop fort entre nous. Et comme je dois l'abandonner…

\- Sous ma protection, rappela Warius. Il ne sera jamais seul ! Bien qu'il ne sera pas avec sa mère.

\- Je te le confie, Warius. Il ne pourrait être en de meilleures mains. Et depuis ma planète idéale, je pourrai le suivre de près. Même si je les aurai séparées pour ne pas le perturber, nos âmes seront liées. Mais mon cœur saignera à le savoir malgré tout seul au monde.

\- Et si Achénor n'allait pas à l'orphelinat pour bébés ?

\- Comment cela ? tressaillit Itha.

\- Confiez-moi personnellement ce petit être. Marina et moi en prendront soin. Nos enfants sont grands, partis, avec leur vie. Un bébé nous rajeunira ! Nous prendrons le plus grand soin de lui !

\- Depuis que j'ai pris la succession de Lumiane, je doute avoir la moindre identité encore officielle pour faire de vous deux les tuteurs d'Achénor ! ?

Warius esquissa un sourire.

\- J'ai été Amiral, je sais tirer des ficelles ! Le petit sera sauf et protégé, de tout et tous.

\- Merci. Je savais pouvoir compter sur ton grand cœur, Warius Zéro ! J'aurais dû me souvenir que tu avais déjà pris en charge un jeune adulte !

\- Je te promets qu'Achénor ne suivra pas les traces de ce chiot toufou d'Alérian !

\- Merci pour moi ! jeta l'incriminé en rentrant sans prévenir dans l'appartement.

Le jeune homme s'approcha.

\- Warius et moi veillerons sur Achénor. Tu as nos paroles, Itha.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous deux. Je peux rentrer en paix chez moi.

Levant son sceptre, Itha les enveloppa de son aura bienfaisante pour une bénédiction.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

A quelques minutes de reprendre son poste sur la Passerelle de son Destroyer, Alérian s'était entretenu avec Denver.

\- Mon Dragon de Poche préféré !

\- Et je sais que c'est vrai puisque ma Dragonne donnera dans des mois naissance à de mini Dragons ! Tu voulais me parler, mon Roi ?

\- Denver, je ne serai à jamais que ton ami !

\- Merci, Alie ! se réjouit Denver en se dandinant, des étincelles dans ses prunelles d'or.

Le Dragon de Poche se posa sur son séant.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Alie ?

\- Au Sanctuaire des Socrates, ce n'est pas le vol stationnaire des Dragons qui les bloquait. Ils devaient chanter, mais cette fois c'était inaudible à mes oreilles d'Humain ?

Denver inclina positivement la tête.

\- Notre Chant peut s'élever sous bien des fréquences : un vacarme, ou parfaitement inaudible.

Alérian frémit, surpris bien qu'il se soit attendu à la réponse !

\- Denver, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que le Chant des Dragons avait ces pouvoirs ! ?

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te raconter toute ma vie ? Tu finirais par écrire un bouquin !

Les deux amis rirent doucement.

\- Mais pourquoi on me renvoie toujours mes chers livres à la face ? fit mine de s'offusquer le jeune homme à la crinière immaculée.

\- Ah oui, que lis-tu en ce moment pour te détendre ?

\- L'Encyclopédie Galactoverselle…

\- Hihihi ! gloussa le Dragon de Poche.

Alérian approcha sa bouche près de l'oreille de son ami.

\- Mais quand je suis avec ma femme, je ne lis que sur les courbes de son corps !

* * *

Etonnament silencieux, les jumeaux Torsbim ne réagirent pas davantage quand les portes de la Passerelle s'ouvrirent sur un capitaine de l' _Arcadia_ en complète tenue, ses armes aux côtés, ses éperons claquant sur le sol de métal.

Albator s'avança vers son fils aux épaulettes où les cinq étoiles brillaient.

\- Et si cette histoire finissait comme elle a commencé ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Bobsdqildjavlb et Olaanrkdisbendell. Tu as repris le Plan de Vol de la Flotte. Nous allons donc croiser un de leurs anciens _MBS_. Nous ne pouvons passer sans nous arrêter, ce serait inconvenant !

\- Papa, je n'ai pas ta liberté chérie de Pirate quand j'affiche ces galons.

Mais le jeune homme ricana.

\- Mais ces galons me confèrent également toute autorité à ce bord. Et Doc Machinar ne s'opposera pas à mes décisions tant qu'elles demeurent dans la mesure du raisonnable. Avec les Torsbim, le _Firestarter_ est en de bonnes mains. Je pourrai m'absenter une journée, pour fêter le fait que nous soyons tous en vie, qu'un petit garçon s'épanouit déjà auprès de ses tuteurs dans un ranch ! Oh oui, il faut trinquer. Ensuite, je poursuivrai ma Mission.

\- Je savais que je te convaincrais, mon grand chéri !

Alérian eut un désinvolte haussement des épaules.

\- J'ai constaté que l' _Arcadia_ avait décroché de sa position depuis quelques heures déjà. Il ne pouvait qu'avoir rejoint un lieu de détente. Car jamais il n'aurait abandonné son capitaine !

\- Ledit capitaine a sa place auprès de ses enfants, avant tout, et depuis longtemps. Mais en effet, je n'aurais jamais permis que Toshiro mette les bouts en me laissant derrière.

\- En ce cas, profitons du vol. Mais je te conseille de le faire dans l'appartement que je t'ai octroyé à bord. Les Torsbim sont pire que Warius quant au Règlement !

\- Oui, je l'ai compris. Mais il te faut ces garde-fous pour compenser tes élans ! Il t'a toujours fallu quelqu'un avec la tête sur les épaules : Warius, Oshryn, les jumeaux aujourd'hui.

\- Toi aussi !

\- Non, c'est de mon grain de folie que tu as hérité. Ta mère avait bien plus de bon sens !

\- Elle était juste une Déesse en devenir, une chose inconcevable à son époque de vie. Et quand tu n'étais pas là elle prenait tous les risques en tant que Voix de la Liberté. Cela ne parait guère raisonnable !

\- Elle t'avait mis en sécurité avant de revenir, pour la dernière fois, remarqua le grand Pirate balafré. Elle a accompli son devoir, à sa manière, comme elle l'avait décidé.

Alérian soupira.

\- Je ne veux plus me souvenir du passé… Un futur m'attend, et tout indique que ce ne sera pas de tout repos. Prenons donc cette halte imprévue qui s'offre, ensuite nous poursuivrons tous les deux nos routes dans la mer d'étoiles !

\- Ça me va, mon grand chéri !

Et les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers la baie vitrée de la Passerelle pour y voir défiler les étoiles qui étaient leur univers, depuis toujours et à jamais.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Olaanrkdisbendell, fils de Bob et héritier des _Metal Bloody Saloon_ , avait posé les godets devant ses convives.

\- On peut aussi étancher ma curiosité ? Alérian ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi avoir détruit les Socrates, ils ne t'ont pas directement attaqué, à leur Sanctuaire ? ! Si j'en crois les histoires de mon père à ton sujet, Amiral, ce n'est pas ton genre de détruire gratuitement un ennemi !

Alérian releva les yeux de son verre, croisant les yeux jaunes de l'Octodian, puis la prunelle marron de son père qui reflétait la même interrogation ! Et le jeune homme avait toujours su qu'il aurait eu à répondre de ses actes, mais cela l'avait surpris de la part de ces deux êtres, l'un tout neuf dans ses amitiés et l'autre éternel dans son amour.

\- Il le fallait ! jeta le jeune homme dans un rugissement peu amène, et à peine naturel. J'en suis arrivé à un stade de développements de mes capacités, toutes les capacités, où je ne peux m'autoriser la moindre mansuétude. Et certainement pas envers des ennemis !

Albator leva la main pour demander la parole, et autant pour ne pas non plus faire monter la rage latente de son rejeton.

\- Explique, Alie ?

Les prunelles d'émeraude d'Alérian s'emplirent d'énergie pure avant de redevenir normales.

\- Je laisse rarement derrière moi quelqu'un qui souhaite me faire passer de vie à trépas ! Et puis tu oublies l'épisode de l'Observatoire ! ? aboya-t-il crûment. J'ai pris une balle orchestrée par les Socrates ! Les Dragons m'ont sauvé. Sans eux je n'aurais pu éradiquer une menace qui aurait pu rejoindre celle des Juges ! Et ils seront là, encore et toujours. Mais je les renverrai se faire voir, à chaque fois ! Et maintenant que je suis le Souverain Suprême des Dragons, j'ai ma propre armée, dont je ne me retiendrai pas à me servir ! Fin de la discussion ! Un autre verre, Olaanrkdisbendell, je te prie. Et j'interdis à quiconque de plus jamais porter la moindre question sur mes décisions et condamnations ! Je juge, j'exécute, et c'est tout !

Mais ce fut dans une ambiance plus tendue et glaciale que se termina la pause impromptue.

Sa Navette de Commandement revenue à bord du _Firestarter_ , Alérian était allé reprendre sa place sur la Passerelle.

\- Nous sommes sur le Plan de Vol de Mission initial. Et nous reprenons nos ordres. _Firestarter,_ en avant !

* * *

D'un geste délicat, Clio enleva le verre de vin des mains de son ami.

\- Le petit suit sa voie. Laisse-le, Albator !

\- Mais, il… Mais, ses propos… Est-ce qu'il aurait été « contaminé » ?

\- Non. Il a enduré trop de tourments. Il se blinde. Il attaque avant qu'on ne l'attaque, mais que des adversaires l'ayant déjà désigné comme cible à abattre ! Là, il est à fleur de peau de Souverain des Dragons. Il va se calmer.

\- Merci, Clio.

Le grand Pirate balafré vida son verre puis tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa grande barre en bois.

\- _Arcadia_ , en avant !

* * *

Marina berça tendrement le nouveau-né.

\- Bienvenue chez toi, Achénor ! Oh, Warius, un bébé, je pensais que nous ne pouvions plus y rêver, hormis bien sûr les petits-enfants de nos enfants ! Achénor est bien à nous ?

Warius enlaça les épaules de son épouse.

\- Achénor a sa mère. Mais elle nous le confie, pour la vie. Nous avons à prendre le plus grand soin de lui. Il est précieux.

La Mécanoïde au flux aquatique continue de serrer le petit être contre elle, le portant à son berceau pour le border.

\- Ton biberon sera prêt à ton réveil, trésor !

\- Tu es en sécurité, petit Achénor.

Le nouveau-né ouvrit de grandes prunelles d'un bleu azur, gazouilla, agitant les bras vers le couple qui venait de l'assurer de tout son amour.

Ayant fait s'éteindre quelques seconds durant le Feu du Ciel de sa Vasque, Itha l'avait vue se remplir de Fluide de Vision.

 _\- Ton biberon sera prêt à ton réveil, trésor !_

 _\- Tu es en sécurité, petit Achénor._

La part Humaine de la Déesse d'Or frémit de bonheur.

\- Je savais que tu serais auprès des meilleurs parents possibles, mon tout petit cœur ! Je suis loin mais j'aurai toujours un œil sur toi !

D'un geste, Itha ranima le Feu du Ciel, ce qui lui fit voir la silhouette d'une Déesse blonde en robe immaculée.

\- Maya…

\- Les ténèbres envahissent mon fils ! Sauve-le !

\- Je sais. Je l'ai vu.

\- Merci. Un verre de Nectar ?

Heureuses de se retrouver, mais angoissées, les deux Déesses trinquèrent avant de boire à petites gorgées, s'inquiétant pour le même jeune homme à la crinière de neige et aux cœurs envahis par la Noirceur.

FIN


End file.
